1.Cüz 3.Sayfa/Elmalı Orijinal
{| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | İngilizce Meali ' '(M. Pickthall (English)) |- || 1/17 || مَثَلُهُمْ كَمَثَلِ الَّذِي اسْتَوْقَدَ نَارًا فَلَمَّا أَضَاءَتْ مَا حَوْلَهُ ذَهَبَ اللَّهُ بِنُورِهِمْ وَتَرَكَهُمْ فِي ظُلُمَاتٍ لَا يُبْصِرُونَ || bunların meseli şunun meseline benzer ki bir ateş yakmak istedi, vaktaki çevresindekileri aydınlattı, tam o sırada Allah nurlarını gideriverip kendilerini zulmetler içinde bıraktı, artık bunlar görmezler || Their likeness is as the likeness of one who kindleth fire, and when it sheddeth its light around him Allah taketh away their light and leaveth them in darkness, where they cannot see, |- || 1/18 || صُمٌّ بُكْمٌ عُمْيٌ فَهُمْ لَا يَرْجِعُونَ || sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler, artık bunlar dönmezler || Deaf, dumb and blind; and they return not |- || 1/19 || أَوْ كَصَيِّبٍ مِنَ السَّمَاءِ فِيهِ ظُلُمَاتٌ وَرَعْدٌ وَبَرْقٌ يَجْعَلُونَ أَصَابِعَهُمْ فِي آذَانِهِمْ مِنَ الصَّوَاعِقِ حَذَرَ الْمَوْتِ ۚ وَاللَّهُ مُحِيطٌ بِالْكَافِرِينَ || yahut semadan boşanan bir yağmur hali gibidir ki onda karanlıklar var, bir gürleme, bir şimşek var, yıldırımlardan ölüm korkusiyle parmaklarını kulaklarına tıkıyorlar, ve Allah kâfirleri kuşatmıştır || Or like a rainstorm from the sky, wherein is darkness, thunder and the flash of lightning. They thrust their fingers in their ears by reason of the thunder-claps, for fear of dead Allah encompasseth the disbelievers (in His guidance). |- || 1/20 || يَكَادُ الْبَرْقُ يَخْطَفُ أَبْصَارَهُمْ ۖ كُلَّمَا أَضَاءَ لَهُمْ مَشَوْا فِيهِ وَإِذَا أَظْلَمَ عَلَيْهِمْ قَامُوا ۚ وَلَوْ شَاءَ اللَّهُ لَذَهَبَ بِسَمْعِهِمْ وَأَبْصَارِهِمْ ۚ إِنَّ اللَّهَ عَلَىٰ كُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدِيرٌ || Şimşek nerede ise gözlerini kapıverecek önlerini aydınlattımı ışığında yörüyorlar, karanlık üzerlerine çöktü mü dikilip kalıyorlar, Allah dilemiş olsa idi elbet işitmelerini görmelerini de alıverirdi, şüphe yok ki Allah her şey'e kadir, daima kadirdir || The lightning almost snatcheth away their sight from them. As often as it flasheth forth for them they walk therein, and when it darkeneth against them they stand still. If Allah willed, He could destroy their hearing and their sight Lo! Allah is Able to do all things. |- || 1/21 || يَا أَيُّهَا النَّاسُ اعْبُدُوا رَبَّكُمُ الَّذِي خَلَقَكُمْ وَالَّذِينَ مِنْ قَبْلِكُمْ لَعَلَّكُمْ تَتَّقُونَ || Ey insanlar!. o sizi ve sizden evvelkileri yaratmış olan rabbinize kulluk ve ibâdet ediniz ki korunur müttekilerden olasınız || O mankind! Worship your Lord, Who hath created you and those before you, so that ye may ward off (evil). |- || 1/22 || الَّذِي جَعَلَ لَكُمُ الْأَرْضَ فِرَاشًا وَالسَّمَاءَ بِنَاءً وَأَنْزَلَ مِنَ السَّمَاءِ مَاءً فَأَخْرَجَ بِهِ مِنَ الثَّمَرَاتِ رِزْقًا لَكُمْ ۖ فَلَا تَجْعَلُوا لِلَّهِ أَنْدَادًا وَأَنْتُمْ تَعْلَمُونَ || o öyle bir lûtufkâr ki sizin için yeri bir döşek yaptı, semayı bir bina ve sizin için semadan bir su indirdi de onunla türlü mahsullerden size bir rızk çıkardı, sizde artık bilecek halde iken tutupta Allaha menendler koşmayın || Who hath appointed the earth a resting-place for you, and the sky a canopy; and causeth water to pour down from the sky, thereby producing fruits as food for you. And do not set up rivals to Allah when ye know (better). |- || 1/23 || وَإِنْ كُنْتُمْ فِي رَيْبٍ مِمَّا نَزَّلْنَا عَلَىٰ عَبْدِنَا فَأْتُوا بِسُورَةٍ مِنْ مِثْلِهِ وَادْعُوا شُهَدَاءَكُمْ مِنْ دُونِ اللَّهِ إِنْ كُنْتُمْ صَادِقِينَ || ve eğer kulumuza ceste ceste indirdiğimiz kur'andan şüphede iseniz haydi onun ayarından bir sure meydana getirin ve Allahdan başka güvendiklerinizin hepsini çağırın, eğer sadıksanız bunu yapın || And if ye are in doubt concerning that which We reveal unto Our slave (Muhammad), then produce a sura or the like thereof, and call your witnesses beside Allah if ye are truthful. |- || 1/24 || 24. فَإِنْ لَمْ تَفْعَلُوا وَلَنْ تَفْعَلُوا فَاتَّقُوا النَّارَ الَّتِي وَقُودُهَا النَّاسُ وَالْحِجَارَةُ ۖ أُعِدَّتْ لِلْكَافِرِينَ || yok yapamazsanız -ki hiç bir zaman yapamıyacaksınız- o halde çırası insanlarla o taşlar olan o ateşten sakının, o kâfirler için hazırlandı || And if ye do it not and ye can never do it - then guard yourselves against the fire prepared for disbelievers, whose fuel is of men and stones. |-